The number 23
by Emerlady28
Summary: Setiap tanggal 23, Sasuke selalu minta maaf sama kekasihnya. Dan setiap tangal 23 selalu ada yang kecewa. / Banyak 23 mantan pacar yang sudah ia sakiti. / Bagi Sasuke angka 23 harus ia hindari , / karena merasa angka 23 adalah angka sial. Sakura punya tanggapan sendiri,/ dan mampu merubah pandangan Sasuke terhadap angka 23, apa ya?/


**Chapter 04**

Menangis. Tiap malam, tiap pulang dari Kampus Sakura selalu menangis, ia merasa bersalah. Ya. Ia memang salah. Bahkan tak bisa ia maafkan diri sendiri akan sikap tak sopannya itu. Terlebih Sasuke pindah tempat. Dan lebih parahnya Sasuke tak lagi mau mendengarkan apa-apa darinya. Siapa yang tak sedih coba?

"Ibu, Sasuke tidak mau memaafkanku. Hidupku selalu gelisah, aku mohon ibu bantu aku," ucap Sakura pada ibunya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksanya untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu. Menurut ibu, yang penting kamu sudah berusaha minta maaf padanya dengan tulus, soal dia memaafkanmu atau tidak itu bukan lagi urusanmu. Urusan dia dan Tuhan." Kata Ibundanya.

"Tapi gara-garaku sikapnya jadi berubah, lebih banyak diam. Itu sedikit mengangguku."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ayo berangkat nanti telat."

"Ibu selalu mendoakanku'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pasti." Ibu ini memeluk anak satu-satunya.

Setelah itu Sakura berangkat ke Kampus menggunakan sepeda motornya.

Di perjalanan batin Sakura dilanda resah, ia tak bisa tenang sebelum Sasuke memaafkannya. Sungguh, ia merasa sedih.

Terlihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki area Kampus. Secepat kilat Sakura menghadang langkahnya.

"Minggir!"

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke, aku minta maaf soal hari itu. Aku menyesal, aku mohon maafkan kesalahanku. Kalau perlu hukumlah aku asal aku dapat maaf darimu. Aku tidak tenang sebelum kau memaafkanku." ucap Sakura.

"Sudah? Basi!"

Sasuke melenggang pergi dengan sikap dinginnya. Ia tak peduli akan ucapan gadis didepannya. Meski ini mungkin ke seribu kalinya. Tak peduli, terlanjur kesal!

Liquid bening berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia amat sedih, dibenci sama orang yang disukai rasanya sangat sakit. Dadanya serasa dihimpit batu besar, badannya serasa ditumpuk benda tebal. Ia butuh oksigen lebih, ia tidak kuat. Ia ingin menumpahkan airmatanya. Sakura menangis atas sikapnya sendiri.

Bahkan ini yang tersakit yang pernah ia alami.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku tidak kuat..."

Sakura berlari. Ia bolos. Tak peduli.

Tak ia sangka kejadiannya akan separah ini. Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa, lagi.

Waktu demi waktu tak ada yang berubah. Demi waktu Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh akan perasaannya. Disetiap yang dilewatinya tak nampak sosok Sakura di kelas maupun di area Kampus rasanya seperti sebuah sekolah tanpa tiang bendera. Ia memang masih marah, kesal. Tapi tak pernah menyimpan rasa benci. Hari ini sungguh aneh, pertama ia rasakan yang serasa hampa. Padahal...,

"Kau dimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino to Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Baru kali ia absen, aku jadi khawatir." sahut Hinata.

"Terakhir kita bertemu itu tiga hari yang lalu. Itupun dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa, bukankah sebelumnya ia dapat tugas kelompok dengan Sasuke. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?" Tenten menerka-nerka.

"Biar aku labrak dia, awas saja kalau memang dia penyebabnya!" Ucap Ino berapi-api.

Ditengah jam istirahat Ino mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Hinata dan Tenten merasa cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ino. Kedua gadis ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ino.

Sementara itu Naruto bolak balik melirik teman ravennya yang entah kenapa juga ada yang aneh akan sikapnya itu. Ini bukan sifat Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawabnya asal.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Mukamu saja menyimpan sesuatu, kau melakukan kesalahan?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia yang membuatku kesal." Ceplos Sasuke.

"Dia?"

"Dia siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia keceplosan. Sial!

 **Byuur!**

Secara tiba-tiba Kepala Sasuke diguyur dengan minuman.

Sontak Sasuke kaget dan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" Kaget Shikamaru.

"Ino, ada apa dengan sikapmu? Kau masih tidak terima di putusin sama Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu, aku kesini untuk melabraknya. Kau apakan Sakura? Jawab!" Bentak Ino.

"Sakura?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis pinky itu?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru kali ini tak tahu apa-apa. Keduanya baru tahu kalau Sakura juga terlibat The number 23-nya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat tugas kelompokmu dengan Sakura? Setelah itu Sakura terlihat sedih, bahkan kami saja tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Pasti pusatnya ada di kau, Sasuke!" Ino cerocos kayak kereta api, membuat mereka yang mendengarkan hal itu agak merinding.

Apa yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik diam!" Dengan kesal Sasuke beranjak dari tempat nongkrongnya. Ia merasa dipojokkan disini.

"Keterlaluan dia!"

"Aku rasa tahu apa penyebabnya," Sai tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang.

"Sai? Apa yang kau tahu, kau saja baru datang!" Ujar Tenten.

"Kemarin aku sengaja merekam pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke diatap Kampus. Aku sih tidak sengaja lewat, lihat ini..."

Sai mengeluarkan ponsel lalu membuka pemutar video, hasil rekamannya.

Didalam video tersebut terdapat Sakura yang bersimpuh didepan Sasuke, menangis meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku telah lancang buka buku privasimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Jika yang lain ada diposisiku, kau pikir orang lain akan menerima maafmu!"

 **PIP!**

Video berakhir.

"Buku privasi apa sih?" Ucap Ino penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan sekesal ini, itu artinya buku itu berharga baginya." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi dalam video itu tak ada percakapan kalau bukunya disobek. Berarti cuma dibaca bukan, kenapa sampai sejauh itu ia marah? Lagipula Sakura tidak sengaja. Kecuali kalau buku itu disobek, wajar sih kalau Sasuke marah seperti ini." Tambah Tenten.

"Benar juga, dia harus tahu." Naruto segera menelpon Sasuke. Seenggaknya ia bantu dikit-dikit.

 **Teng...Teng...Teng...**

Jam istirahat telah habis. Kini semua anak-anak memasuki pelajaran selanjutnya. Pelajaran terakhir.

 _Bukumu masih ada kan? Tidak disobek, lalu kenapa kau sampai semarah itu pada Sakura? Kau tak perlu tanya darimana aku tahu, Sai merekam pertengkaranmu dengan Sakura. Dia gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan lampiaskan marahmu padanya. Kasihan dia, Sakura itu menyukaimu tahu, dia beda dari gadis yang lain. Masa kau tidak melihat kesungguhannya_

Gagasan itu direkam rapat diotaknya. Sasuke mulai termakan dengan obrolannya Naruto di telpon tadi, sekitar 1 jam lalu.

Pelajaran kali ini Sasuke tak bisa konsen. Ini gawat!

Ramalan cuaca menyatakan kalau besok akan turun hujan disertai guntur. Dan meminta penduduknya untuk tidak berada diluar. Bahaya.

 **DRRT...DRRT...**

Ponsel Ino bergetar. Ia pulang 1 jam yang lalu.

Begitu Ino melihat layar ponselnya, Ino sedikit tersedak ketika Ibunya Sakura menelponnya.

"Hallo bibi!"

"Hallo Ino, apa Sakura ada dirumahmu? Tante sangat khawatir, dia belum pulang. Tante sudah tanya sama Tenten dan Hinata tapi mereka bilang tidak tahu."

"Sa-Sakura belum pulang?" Ino kaget. Ia teringat ramalan cuaca hari ini. Di luar saja sudah terjadi gerimis dan kilat.

"Ino, Sakura ada dirumahmu kan?"

"Saya tidak tahu Tante Sakura dimana, di Kampus pun saya tidak melihatnya. Bahkan dia absen. Begini saja Tante, saya ikut cari, nanti saya tanya-tanya sama teman lain. Tante jangan khawatir ya."

"Ya ampun, dimana Sakura? Tolong kabari Tante kalau kamu sudah ketemu Sakura ya"

"Pasti Tante."

 **PIP!**

Telpon berakhir.

Ino mulai gelisah kalau sampai kejadiannya seperti ini.

"Jadi Sakura bolos" gumam Ino.

Ia akhirnya menelpon pada semua temannya dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura serta membantu mencari.

Terutama pada Sasuke. Dia harus tahu.

 **Pukul 9 malam.**

Hujan mulai turun membasahi jalanan dan genteng rumah.

Sakura berdiri didepan toko kue Tart.

"Ini cara terakhirku. Jika Sasuke tidak mau memaafkanku...lebih baik aku pindah kuliah. Kehadiranku akan membuatnya selalu kesal. Aku tidak mau dia sedih gara-gara sikapku yang tak termaafkan ini."

Kilat cahaya dilangit membuat kengerian sendiri bagi yang melihat. Sasuke menatap kilat itu dari jendela. Hujan akan semakin deras. Ia resah, ia bingung, kesal. campur aduk pokoknya.

'kenapa aku disini yang merasa bersalah?' batinnya.

"Dimana sih kau Sakura? Jika memang kau menyukaiku, harusnya kau datang saja kesini. Agar aku lega kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Marahku memang keterlaluan, sial!"

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Tuan, sepertinya ada tamu. Biar saya yang buka." Kata si pelayan.

"Biar aku saja, mungkin itu Naruto." Sahut Sasuke.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Bukan air hujan yang dilihat, melainkan menampakan sosok gadis berpakaian yang sudah basah. Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku tahu kesalahanku tak bisa kau maafkan. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi dan ini terakhir kaliku. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan sambil menyerahkan sekotak yang berisi kue Tart sebagai permintaan maaf.

 **Pak!**

Kotak itu ditampik oleh Sasuke. Tentu kue Tartnya jatuh kelantai.

"Kau ingin memberikan kue padaku, kue itu manis dan aku tidak suka." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ini...

 **Greb!**

"...pintar buat orang khawatir. Ibumu mencarimu. Kau tahu, Ino temanmu itu melabrakku di Kampus." Ucap Sasuke lega. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang menggigil.

"Maaf, pasti kau membenciku, Sasuke."

"Benci? Mana mungkin aku memelukmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan...aku sebenarnya menyukaimu dan aku janji akan merahasiakan buku itu dari siapapun. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Ungkap Sakura.

"Cuma suka?"

"Kalau boleh sih, aku ingin berada disampingmu sampai kau yang memintaku pergi." Tutur Sakura.

"Aku takut setiap tanggal 23. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan berikan perasaanmu penuh padaku."

"Ya. aku tahu, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu saat tanggal 30 Februari." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk. Lalu sekejap menatap wajah Sakura, ada yang aneh.

"Februari itu cuma sampai angka 28'kan?"

"Ya. Selama itu aku akan berada disampingmu. Hehe..."

"Dasar!" Sasuke mengetuk dahi gadis didepannya. Ia sempat cemas.

"Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku?" Sakura memastikan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!"

"Apa karena aku menamparmu? Sekali lagi maaf."

Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Sakura.

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu, 'Tuan' Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika menekankan kata 'Tuan'. Geli rasanya kalau diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan berubah dan meninggalkan sikapku yang arogan demi kau."

Sasuke melumat lembut bibir mungil Sakura. Ia merasa senang. Senang yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar Sasu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku kedinginan."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu ia menggendongnya kedalam rumah.

"Bi Yumi..." Teriak Sasuke.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Buatkan teh jahe dan bawa kekamarku." kata Sasuke.

"Baik Tuan."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke membawa Sakura kekamarnya dan memberi baju ibunya buat ganti pakaian Sakura yang basah. Setelan piyama.

"Segera ganti bajumu biar tidak masuk angin." Titah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Ya."

Sakura masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara itu Sasuke memberikan kabar pada Ino, kalau Sakura ada dirumahnya dan besok baru bisa pulang.

Si Maid datang membawa teh jahe hangat. Setelah itu si Maid pergi dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya tuannya itu lembut pada seorang perempuan setelah ibunya.

30 menit Sakura selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, namun tak nampak Sasuke.

"Kemana dia?"

Ada teh jahe hangat di meja, ia haus. Sakura meminumnya perlahan, kemudian melangkah ke Balkon.

"Perasaanku sedikit lega."

Sakura merasa geli tatkala sebuah tangan menyelusup dari belakang.

Sasuke datang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Sasuke, kaget tahu aku."

"Masih dingin?" Sasuke mempererat pelukkannya.

"Kalau dipeluk begini sih, rasanya hangat."

"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk aku jujur, besok aku akan bertemu dengan ibumu-"

"Buat apa?"

"Melamarmu."

"Sasuke...hiks...hiks...hiks...aku-"

"Ssst!"

"Aku ingin belajar menghargai dari caramu hidup. Aku sangat tertarik, bantu aku Sakura."

"Ya. Kita akan melewati semuanya bersama."

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Minggu depan kamu ulang tahun Sasuke, aku ingin merayakannya sama ibu. Bolehkan?"

"Ya."

 ***FIN***

 **Akhirnya** selesai juga fic ini.

Arigatou.

Saya butuh saran dan masukkan kalau ada salah kata maaf ya masih awam.


End file.
